operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Asdfghjkl
Callie Bowman is a contender on Season Two of SwiftasticSam's The Glee Project fan fic tilted Operation: Glee. Personality Callie is the life and soul of the party, and that's why people love her. Enthusiastic and loveable, she loves having a good time. She isn't a bitch or a slut like most people expect her or judge her to be - she's just happy. However, once you get to know her, you'll find she's actually rather soft and sweet; she's looking for someone to settle down with. Biography Callie grew up in busy New York City, with her parents. When she was thirteen years old, her younger sister Isabelle was born, and Callie was often asked to babysit her whilst the parents were out. It soon grew to the parents leaving Callie and Isabelle alone for a week whilst they jetted off on holiday. Callie struggled to look after Isabelle; she was missing out on school, and her severe dyslexia didn't help matters at all. Between feeble attempts trying to learn how the read and write, looking after Isabelle and trying to keep herself healthy, she was cracking under pressure. One day, her parents left to go to the shop and never returned; Callie desperately needed money, and she lived just across the road from a coffee shop, so she started performing songs that she had written for a weekly wage. It was then when she discovered her talent for singing, song-writing and acting. The money helped her and her sister survive, and she ended up performing all over the state. Her and Isabelle are now living comfortably, yet parentlessness and her severe dyslexia has always haunted Callie. Trivia *She was one of the three contenders confirmed early before the rest were along with Cassidy Mills, Kayla Peterson and Anastasia James because of their interview with Good Morning America. Songs Solos Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season Two Category:Cast Category:Season Two Cast